I Told You, Detective
by Jeffthemagicalpegacorn
Summary: When Edward Nygma is found by Det. James Gordon, stabbed and bleeding to death in an alleyway, it becomes a life-or-death struggle for the forensic scientist in the hospital. Meanwhile, back at GCPD, the others learn how much they do-or don't-care about Ed. R&R, I love reading them reviews! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Gotham is amazing. Just sayin'. R&R!**

Edward Nygma, also known as the socially awkward forensic scientist who talked in riddles, walked home after a long day at GCPD. His glasses were slightly askew, his dark hair ruffled. Detective Bullock was not that fond of him, scratch that, no one at the Police Department particularly cared for Ed, he was just needed to get the job done.

"Well, on the bright side, Detective Gordon doesn't scream at me to hurry up," He mused as he turned down an alleyway. He enjoyed walking down the darker areas to get to his moderate apartment, besides, most people would sneer at him if he walked down Main Street.

He came across a short man with a long nose, who stopped him. He looked like he was paid well, he had on a nice suit, and his dark hair, while slightly greasy-looking, was combed neatly on top of his head.

"Excuse me," He asked in a nasally voice. "Do you work with Detective James Gordon?" Ed raised his eyebrows, and replied,

"Yes, why? Do you need him?" Ed was slightly annoyed, as he wanted to get home quickly.

"No, I just needed to know that. He comes down this way to his house, correct?" Ed took a small step back and eyed the short man oddly.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"You'll know when James finds you," The man said with a smirk before whipping out a long knife and stabbing Ed in the stomach. Ed groaned and collapsed to the concrete in a bloody heap. The penguin-like man calmly wrote something down on a piece of paper, took out the knife, put the note on the blade, and shoved it back in the same wound, this time twisting the knife in Ed's stomach.

Ed's eyes glazed over with pain, and he started to wheeze as the taste of blood filled his mouth. Soon, the pain became unbearable and his dark eyes rolled back into his head as he entered the land of unconsciousness.

James Gordon turned down an alleyway on his way home; it had been a long day, and he needed a shortcut home.

What he expected to find in the dark alley:

Trash cans

Sluts

Gangsters

Druggies &

Thieves.

What he didn't expect to find:

Edward Nygma, the awkward forensic scientist who had a knack for riddles, lying flat on his back, unconscious, in a puddle of his own blood.

"Nygma!" He called out, running to the lanky man. Ed was pale, but not this pale. He looked over the long, skinny body. He was still breathing, and the knife was still embedded deep in his stomach.

When he noticed a blood splatted piece of paper on the knife handle, he bent down and picked it up, all while gathering the dying dark haired man in his arms.

As the blood stained his jacket, he read the note, anger blazing in his eyes.

_I told you, detective._

_Gotham is my home. I have to be like everyone else._

He crumpled up the note in his fist, and hurried home; Nygma's breaths were frantic and shallow.

Barbara Kean was not expected her fiancé to come home with a bleeding man in his arms. When he did, however, she said nothing, and got right to work, clearing off a spot on the couch for the man to lie down on.

"James, who is this?" Barbara finally asked once the bleeding man was settled on the couch, his wound wrapped tightly with a dish towel. James had the phone in his hand, about to dial the last 1 in 911 when he turned and said,

"Edward Nygma. Forensic scientist. Work. Found him. Alleyway. No time." He then put in the last 1.

"Yes, I have a stabbed man in my apartment, I found him in an alleyway, we wrapped the wound up with a towel to slow the bleeding." He explained to the dispatcher.

"Alright. Hurry, please!" He urged the person on the other end of the line, then hung up.

"James!" Barbara yelled, her voice frantic. He ran over to his future wife, who was kneeling beside Nygma.

Ed wasn't breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh! I hadn't realized how long it had been since I updated this! O.O Sorry to keep you waiting, here's chapter two! Thank you to all my reviewers, followers and favoriters! Oh, I'll shut up now. **

Jim sprang into action. He laced his fingers together, told Barbara to carefully remove his shirt, revealing a pale, slightly muscular chest, and placed his hands over the lanky man's heart.

Jim's palms pressed roughly against Ed's chest, and after 30 compressions, he opened Nygma's mouth, tilted his head back, and breathed twice into his mouth, his cheeks puffing out each time Jim huffed.

"Come on, Nygma! Breathe!" Jim urged. He started to press again when Edward suddenly coughed, his head lolling to the right.

"Nygma! Can you hear me?" Jim asked. Ed opened his pain filled brown eyes and barely nodded. "Okay, good. We're getting you to the hospital, medics should be here really soon. Can you stay awake until they come?" Another slow nod.

Rapid knocking at the door came next. Barbara leapt to her feet and swung the large door open, and the medics rushed in with a stretcher and an oxygen tank. Two knelt at Nygma's side, untied the makeshift bandage, and exchanged uneasy glances. This did not go unnoticed by Jim.

"Hey, what's going on with him? Is he gonna be alright?" Gordon asked, walking over to the paramedics. One of them placed the oxygen mask over Ed's face, and Jim saw that the forensic scientist had passed out again.

"Your friend here, Mister..." The first medic started.

"Nygma. Edward Nygma," Jim supplied.

"Mister Nygma has suffered a deep stab wound in the lower abdomen. The blade was long, and the attacker seems to have twisted the blade. Mister Nygma has internal bleeding from a nicked small intestine, and if we don't slow this bleeding, he will bleed to death," The medic explained. His partner was currently tying a new bandage to Ed's wound and lifting the lanky man up onto the stretcher.

"If you would like," The paramedic began, making Jim's attention fix back on him after watching men in white uniforms carry a now deathly-pale Nygma out of his and Barbara's apartment on a stretcher, "you two can ride in the ambulance with him to the hospital."

Barbara came up to Jim's side and nodded. They followed the man down the stairs to the ambulance, and climbed into the back of the vehicle while other medics just nodded to acknowledge their presence, then set to work on getting Ed's vitals stable.

If the ride to the hospital seemed like an hour, then the wait to hear how Ed was doing lasted a lifetime. Jim had stepped outside to call Essen and Bullock-the nurse behind the front desk had yelled at him when he tried to call them from inside-and they had arrived only minutes ago, and had bombarded Jim with questions.

"Okay! I was walking home, saw Nygma in a puddle of blood in an alley, found an attached note, knew it was from Cobblepot, and brought him back to my place, from where I called for the ambulance. Now, does that answer all your questions?" Jim finished, exasperated.

"No. How the hell do you know Cobblepot did this?" Bullock asked. Jim pulled the note out from his pocket.

"He once told me the Gotham was his home. This is also his handwriting, I've seen him write down stuff in a notebook before." He explained.

"What was the motive? I mean, Cobblepot is crazy, but he doesn't go around just stabbing people... Does he?" Essen pointed out.

"Motive? To prove a point to me. Going around stabbing people? He has other people to do that for him!" Jim ranted. "Don't tell me that if I had killed him in the first place this wouldn't have happened, Harvey." He pointed his finger at Bullock, who was about to say something. He closed his mouth.

The door opened, and out walked a doctor in light blue scrubs, a clipboard in hand.

"Friends and family of a mister Edward Nygma?" He announced. Barbara, Jim, Essen and Bullock raised their hands.

"Well? How is he?" Barbara asked. The doctor sighed.

"Well, you see..."

**Yes. I am this evil. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, we lost him twice on the table; Mr. Nygma is a very lucky man to be alive right now. The knife was twisted, and he was stabbed twice in the same wound. The knife was long, and nicked some organs and caused internal bleeding. He's all patched up, and you can see him in about an hour or two. I'll tell you when he's ready for visitors." The doctor smiled at the relieved detectives and detective's wife. He turned around and walked back through the double doors.

Jim sat down with a relieved sigh. Barbara sat next to him, rubbing her hands over his. They looked up and smiled at each other. Essen looked at her watch and opened her mouth.

"Well, it's getting late, and I have to go to work tomorrow, and so do you two." She pointed at Jim and Harvey. "Anyway, tell Ed that I hope he feels better soon, and I'll get a date on when he returns to work." She waved over her shoulder as she exited the building. Harvey then cleared his throat.

"Jim, I'm not gonna wait her forever. Look, I'll stay, tell Ed hi, then go. You should do the same. I am NOT going to make up for you tomorrow if you're half dead. In fact, if you show up after having gotten only a couple hours of sleep, I think I'll slip some paperwork onto your desk, okay?" Harvey gave a tight smile. Jim nodded.

"Yeah, got it."

"Good."

The three waited until almost midnight when the doctor finally came back out and told them what room Ed was in. They thanked him and walked down hall one, all the way to room 1218. The door was cracked open, and a nurse was inside.

Barbara pushed the door open softly and stepped inside. The nurse looked up and smiled.

"I'll leave you four to talk," She said and walked out of the room, giving Harvey a wink. Bullock's eyes followed the nurse's ass as she walked out of the room.

A groan came from the bed. Barbara was immediately at Ed's side, comforting him and stroking his forehead. Jim looked at Harvey, who shrugged.

"Motherly instinct?" He guessed.

Ed's dark brown eyes fluttered open. He put his hand to his stomach, right over the tightly wrapped bandage.

"Detective Gordon? Detective Bullock? Who is the woman touching my forehead and where am I?" His voice was breathless and had none of his usual enthusiasm in it.

"Yes, yes, Gordon's fiancé, and Gotham Central Hospital. That answer your questions, Ed?" Harvey said gruffly. Ed nodded as well as he could.

"Captain Essen says to feel better soon, and that she'll give you the date of when you come back to work." Jim remembered, and smiled at the forensic scientist. Harvey coughed.

"I'm gonna go, Ed. Feel better soon, we might need 'ya back at work." He then promptly left the room.

-Meanwhile-

Oswald Cobblepot was furious. That stupid forensic scientist was supposed to die in that freaking alleyway! Jim was supposed to see a dead body, not some half dead co-worker!

Now, when Oswald was angry, he took it out on his thugs, and two of his men lay on the floor, groaning and bleeding. He turned to one of his smartest, who went by the nickname Crusher.

"I need you to contact Yvette at Gotham Central. She has some work to do."


End file.
